


T.K.O's problem

by Woodpeltneko (Woodpelt_the_pussycat)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AFAB issues, Alternate Universe - T.K.O. and Kaio are split apart, Blood, But they were the same person before, Carol is a great mom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kaio wants to help, Menstruation, Menstruation is weird, Mild Blood, No One Wanted This, One Shot, Period blood, Post-Canon, Reasonable Panic Over Unexpected Menstruation, Swearing, T.K.O has a female body, T.K.O is trans, T.K.O. doesn't understand his body, T.K.O. says the Fuck word, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans T.K.O., Weirdly Specific Fanfic, nobody asked for this, sfw, spelling K.O. as Kaio, weird timeline shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 22:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpeltneko
Summary: TKO never knew he didn’t have a “boy’s” body. No one ever asked. He doesn’t understand why this body feels so bad. Then the worst possible thing happens.





	T.K.O's problem

**Author's Note:**

> mini explanation: TKO and Kaio (somehow ???) are split up post-series for this. TKO has female body parts but no one ever thought to check if he had the same kind of body as Kaio.

TKO felt uncomfortable. He didn’t know why, and it wasn’t just discomfort. His stomach hurt in a strange way that was completely foreign to him. He had tried to distract himself with one of his favorite video games, and it had worked for a while, but now it wasn’t anymore.  

“Kaio!” TKO said loudly. 

Kaio looked up from across their shared room. “I’m right here, what?”

TKO just kind of groaned, curling further into the bean bag chair. 

“Um… Are you okay, Teeks?”

“Stop calling me that. Also, no,” TKO deadpanned.

“What’s wrong then?” Kaio stood up and went over to TKO.

“Ouch,” was TKO’s only response. Kaio sat down on the other bean bag.

“Do you have a tummy ache?” Kaio asked. 

There was a short pause. “Yeah.” TKO pushed himself up. “‘M going to the bathroom.”

“Okay, TKO!”

TKO walked to the bathroom awkwardly. He felt so uncomfortable. He locked himself in the bathroom. When he sat down he noticed something.

Blood. There was blood in his underwear. He was bleeding. 

“What the fuck?” he didn’t think it hurt that much. Then he fully processed the fact that there was blood coming from his private parts.

“Fuck… What the fuck?” TKO started to panic. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck” He tried to clean himself off with toilet paper, and then realised the blood was still coming. “What?” he groaned. TKO shoved toilet paper in his underwear to soak up the blood and then wiped himself a few more times. “What the fuck…?” he stood back up realized that there was blood on his hands too.

TKO rinsed his hands off and left the bathroom. Carol was at work late today. He didn’t know what to do. He went back to his and Kaio’s room. 

“Kaio…?” 

Kaio looked up at TKO, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. “What? Does your tummy still hurt?”

TKO looked down at his hands. He hadn’t rinsed them very well. There was blood under his nails. “Kaio… I think… I think I’m dying.”

Kaio’s eyes widened in alarm. “Wh-what?”

“There’s something wrong with me! I don’t know! I’m fucking bleeding!” TKO shouted. 

Kaio ran up to TKO. “Bleeding? Where?”

TKO shifted uncomfortably. “Um…” He glanced down at his crotch for a moment. “Down there…” he said with a meaningful look.

“What?! You… you’re bleeding  _ there? _ ” Kaio asked incredulously. 

“Yes, and I’m fucking scared, Kaio!” He said loudly.

Kaio was silent for a moment. “We should call Mommy,” he said finally.

TKO flinched. “No! I- I mean… I don’t know! I’m scared.”

Kaio shook his head. “I’m calling Mommy. Mommy can help you.”

“But I don’t even know why I’m bleeding!” TKO protested. 

Kaio looked at him, purely concerned. “Mommy might know why,” he suggested. 

TKO groaned. “Okay… I don’t have any better ideas. I don’t know what the fuck is going on.”

TKO grabbed a towel from the closet and sat on it. He really didn’t want to make even more of a mess. If he didn’t die because of all of this blood, he didn’t want to have a huge mess to clean up.

Kaio sat down nearby and called Carol.

She answered the phone on the 3rd ring. “Hey kiddo, what’s up?”

“Mommy!” Kaio took a deep breath. “TKO’sbleedingfromhisprivatesandhe’sreallyscaredandI’mworriedabouthimpleasecomehomeMommy!” 

“Whoa, calm down.  _ What’s _ happening?” She asked, unable to understand most of what Kaio had said.

“TKO’s bleeding and he’s scared.”

TKO reached into his pants for a second, trying to assess the situation. He pulled his hand out covered in dark red blood. “Oh fuck…”

“Give me one second,” Carol told Kaio. He heard muffled voice telling her class that she had to leave.

“I’ll be there in five minutes, peanut. Just tell him to hang on,” Carol said before hanging up.

Kaio looked up. “TKO…? Is… is it bleeding a lot?”

TKO held up his bloody hand. “What the fuck does it look like?”

“Sorry…”

TKO groaned. “Fuck, I’m just really scared, Kaio.”

“I know, but Mommy’s on her way to help,” Kaio said, trying to be the positive force he usually was.

TKO sighed and fidgeted with the towel he was sitting on. He held his stomach with one hand; it still hurt in an inexplicable way. “Fuck.”

“Do… Do you think your tummy hurts because you’re bleeding?”

“I don’t know.”

Then the sound of Carol’s car pulling up alerted both of them. It hadn’t been five minutes yet, but here she was. Carol ran into the house. “TKO! Kaio! I’m here, babies, I’ve got you!” She went over to them and looked at TKO.

“Where are you bleeding, kiddo?”

TKO pawed at his shorts as an indication. “There. Mom, it hurts…”

A look of confusion came over Carol’s face. “What on earth?” She just looked at him for a moment. 

TKO whined. “Am I dying, Mommy?”

Carol’s eyes widened. TKO almost always said ‘mom’, not ‘mommy’ like Kaio did. “Oh, sweetie… this is going to be uncomfortable, but let’s go in the bathroom so you can show me what’s going on down there.”

“Um…”

“I know it’s weird, but I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

TKO looked at his hand and nodded. “Okay…”

TKO stood up and followed Carol into the bathroom. She closed the door and sat him on the edge of the tub.

“Okay, please show me, sweetie.”

TKO felt his face flush- he was old enough to know how weird this was-, but at this point he was too scared to let embarrassment stop him. He pushed his shorts off, bloody toilet paper falling out as he did so. 

Carol came to 3 realizations in this moment. First of all, TKO had female body parts. Second, she realized that TKO was menstruating for the first time. Third was that she had a transgender son who had no idea that he had female body. Needless to say, it was a lot to take in.

Carol took a moment to process this, and then set out to help TKO. She explained a lot of things to him, including the menstrual cycle and how it worked. She told him that he didn’t have the body that most boys did, but that it was okay, he was just a little different (they would discuss this more later). Carol told him that he would be completely fine, and this, however bad it looked and felt, was okay. She brought him new underwear from his closet and showed him how to put on a pad. She led him into the living room and sat him down on the couch, giving him blankets and setting up a heating pad for his cramps.

This would have to be an in depth conversation with both of her boys, but for now, TKO just needed to be comfortable.


End file.
